Falling In Love All Over Again
by Augusta Moonlight
Summary: A song fic, that describe Bella's heartbreak and just maybe the art of falling in love again


Falling In Love All Over Again

**AN: Hi everyone! Well I sitting here listening to one of my favorite songs from Steve Perry. I don't know how many of you listen to his songs but their great in my opinion. Anyway one of his songs is called Foolish Heart. Before I knew it this story line jump into my head. I hope all of you enjoy it…**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Augusta moonlight**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters in the story. The song is own by the production company and the great singer Steve Perry. I do not own any of this.

Her back was pressed against the wood frame of her bed. Her chocolate orbs stared at the picture that sat neatly on her dresser. Tears were slowly forming as she stared at the picture. She closed her eye as if to block the memory that was resurfacing but it began to play despite her feeble attempts.

-Flashback-

She was sitting crossed leg hiding behind a giant oak tree reading. The soft summer breeze blew gently against her. She let out a soft content giggle before closing her eyes and throwing her head back a little. She enjoy these rare sun filled days of Forks, Washington. Just then the wind carried a message to her, she open her eyes to hear her father screaming her name.

"Bella! Bells where are you? BELLA SWAN!"

She rolled her eyes at her fathers overprotective nature. Her mother had run out on them when she was barely 5 years old. That painful memory stills haunts her even though ten years had past. She remember her mothers grab her chubby little hand and racing to the door. She turned around to see her always tall and proud father standing there. Those chocolate eyes that resemble hers were filled with unshed tears and his face was filled with pain. Her mother was talking rapidly and not making much sense to her but at that moment. She didn't want to go wherever her mother was going, she wanted her father. She somehow manage to let her mother let go of her hand and run toward her father. She remember his eyes widen as he engulf her in his arms. Tears leaked slowly down her young face as she buried her head in his neck. Renee voice had stop as stared at them. She peeked at her mother who sighed and walked toward them. She reached over and brushed her long brown hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. Then she turned on her heels and closed the door silently behind her. After that day it always be her and her daddy, Charlie Swan the chief of police of Forks, Washington.

Even after all this time, even that she was 15 years old and on her way to young adult. Charlie was still overprotective with her. A part of her was annoyed that he was like that but another part of her understood. He didn't want to wake up one day to see that his daughter had grown tired of his mundane life and left him as well. If she couldn't do it as a child where she barely understood was happening, she doubted she would do it now. With that thought in mind she got up and ran back to her house. He was standing there with a worry look in his eyes. He smiled as she came into view and waved her forward. She ran up to him and said

"What is it?"

"We have guest, come inside"

She nodded her head before entering and putting her book on the kitchen table. Then she made her way to the living room. There was Billy Black, her fathers best friend, his eyes train on the football game on the screen. Beside him stood her best friend, Jacob Black, his long hair tied back in a neat ponytail. She let out a small squeal and said

"Jacob"

He turned around slowly before smiling at her. His big white teeth shine up at her as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his slender frame. He hugged her back as tightly and said

"Hey Bells"

Her father chuckled as he past the two of them. He sat on the couch and said

"If you guys want to go hang out its okay , but stay close to the house"

The two pair of mischief makers nodded quickly and skipped outside. While the two grown men watched football. Their two teenagers ran around enjoying the summer sun. When both grew tired, they fell down against the lush green grass. She turned her head to look at Jacob. Even though he was a year young than her. He was pretty cute to look at. His prefect tan skin was glowing under the sunlight. A warm blush enter her already rosy cheeks as she thought about her friend. At that exact moment he open his eyes allowing the deep dark brown to capture the sunlight and glint. He turned and smiled at her. She blushed further before smiling at him. Their faces where inches apart but that did not stop them as they inched closer. Then slowly, very slowly Jacob lips came closer and closer until they touched hers. Her eyes widen but slowly she kissed him back gently. Her first kiss was with her best friend. As they pulled away from each other, the gleam in each other eyes told them that they would always be together. How wrong she was…

They began to date after that kiss. Jacob was like the sun of her life, always keeping everything warm and bright. They saw each other through everything and they were certain that they were madly in love. However everyone has to come down from cloud nine, but it wasn't her choice to come down to reality after 2 ½ years together.

She was 17 and a senior in high school. She was about to leave the high school life behind and exchange it for a year of true adulthood. While all her friends where planning to go to the university in the fall, she was going to be working and saving money to go the following fall. It didn't bother her much since she would be going with Jacob, they wanted to finish school together. She was more than happy to wait until that time came.

Even with all this said and done, Jacob began to act distanced. There where small changes but changes she could easily spot. However she push them aside thinking she was making a big deal out of nothing. She didn't mention anything to him about what she was feeling. Until one day, her best friend Alice Brandon was dragging her to a party in La Push. Jacob who live on the reservation didn't mention anything to her about the party, but she figure it slip his mind. At first she had argue with Alice that she didn't want to go but some how that little pixie convinced her to do so. When they arrived to the house the loud music was heard and people laughter floated to them. Alice leap in the air took her hand and pulled her toward. They soon bump into Alice life long boyfriend, Jasper Hale. She giggle as the two lock lips and decided to go find her own boyfriend in this crowd. As she pushed past the dance floor and toward the bar, the sight that meet her would not erase itself from her memory. There was Jacob kissing another girl. He pulled back a little and mouth something. The girl smile and happily hug him. She shook her head as she move toward them. It was then that Jacob looked up and his dark browns widen at seeing her. Tears filled her own chocolate color eyes and before she realize what she was doing. Her hand was in the air and falling forward until it hit its intended target, his face. The loud smack made some in the crowd turn towards them but she simply turned on her heels. As she walked away with her head held high, tears pouring down her face, she just left behind her sun forever.

-End of flashback-

That why she sat where she did, staring at the last picture ever taken of them. It was during her birthday. Jacob had his arms wrapped around her waist placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. She was lean back and laughing. She slid off her bed went toward the picture before picking it up and throwing it across the room. She heard the delicate glass break as the frame fell on the floor. Tears pour down her face as she fell back on her bed…some journey she was beginning.

_-Song lyrics-_

_I need a love that grows_

_I don't want it unless I know_

_With each passing hour_

_Someone, somehow_

_Will be there_

_Ready to share_

_-End of Lyrics-_

She was going to work at Newton's Sporting Goods. She didn't have the heart to be around Forks. So she quit the job before it even began and send in a late application to Seattle Community College. She had gotten in and was moving with Alice to a small apartment. She wanted to leave every memory of him behind. She could feel her heartbreak wherever she went. She just wanted to leave, it was better than curling up in a ball and crying. As she finished packing her bags. She took one last look around her room. This was the place where they first told each other they loved each other. The placed where they share their first time with each other. Memories that plague her trouble mind. She closed the door and walked downstairs. She meet her dad on the bottom of the stairs. He smiled gently before hugging her tightly. The only thing she felt bad about was leaving her dad. She needed to and he understood, so with several promises of phone calls every week and him coming up the following weekend. She step outside to the last bright day of Forks, and head toward the unknown.

She started school a few days after leaving Forks. She was so busy with school and finding a job at a local bookstore. That during the day she could barely remember his name, however at night it was a different story. She would cried herself to sleep but she pushed herself that tomorrow would be another day. Slowly as the weeks blended into a month. She began to forget about him, she was still in love with him but that once heart wrenching pain was beginning to dim. Another month went by and Alice pushed her into going out on dates, which really meant Alice playing matchmaker.

_-Song lyrics-_

_I need a love that's strong_

_I'm so tired of being alone_

_But will my lonely heart _

_Play the part_

_Of the fool again_

_Before I begin_

_-End of lyrics-_

For the most part her dates where fun. She enjoying going out with the guys that received Alice's approval. However she didn't do more than one date with them, she wasn't ready to do anything serious. She was afraid of letting someone hold her heart and then break it right before her eyes. She was afraid of falling in love but she didn't want to become a hermit either. So this was the only solution that seem to work and balance her well. She was fine with the lifestyle. Until one day someone walked into the bookstore. She usually work at the register but today they were short one person. They asked her to stock the shelves. The new books of Stephanie Meyer had just come in and she had went to the back to go restock the shelves. The book was a giant hit since they were going like hotcakes. She had a huge pile in her hand and she was trying to peek around as not to bump into anybody. As luck would have it she happen to bump into someone, hard. She went flying backwards with a rainstorm of books coming toward her. She covered herself with her arm but one book manage to hit her on the head. She groan as she got up and looked around her. There was a mess and another body standing up. She immediately began saying

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to bump into you"

The person dusted themselves and turned toward her. Her chocolate eyes widen as she meet dark forest green eyes. They were amused and as he said in a liquid velvet voice

"No, its fine…I shouldn't have been so engrossed in the book and watch where I was going"

She smiled at him as he reached for her hand and said

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way"

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella"

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

She blushed before saying

"Thank you, and one more time…I'm sorry"

Edward nodded as she kneeled to collect the books and pile them back up into a neat pile. He kneeled down as well and began to help her. She couldn't help giving him a once over. He had lean body but by the tight t-shirt he wore you could see his well develop muscles. His pale skin had a light shine to it. His face looked as if someone had carefully crave it out of marble. As her eyes travel to his hair. His hair was a mess of bronze color locks, it look as if he just rolled out of bed. On him though it work, making him a true Greek god. She finished and slowly pick up a small pile and walked to the front. What surprise her is that he did the same and follow her. She wanted to protest and tell him not to worry, but as she turned and meet those dark forest green eyes again. She couldn't help but smile and fall into easy conversation with him.

_-Song lyrics-_

_Foolish heart_

_Hear me callin'_

_Stop before_

_You start fallin_

_Foolish heart_

_Heed my warnin'_

_You've been wrong before_

_Don't be wrong anymore_

_-End of lyrics-_

After that day, Edward and her had become good friends. They could spend hours talking to each other about everything and anything. She learn that he was 21 and was just about done with the university. He was going into medical school and was planning on going to a school in Chicago. His love for music and the many instruments that he could play with ease. After class one day she had gone to his apartment and he play her a song. It was painfully beautiful with a soft melody but sounded heartbroken. She loved spending time with Edward. He brought a level of peace and calmness to her life. She open up to him about her break up with Jacob, and how broken she felt sometimes. His dark forest green eyes flashed angry as she told her story. He went on a rant on what a dumb and stupid person Jacob was. She had giggled at him but wholeheartedly agreed. They had a very special bond together. Alice was thrilled at seeing her connect with a guy, she would roll her eyes when Alice would make kissing sounds when she was on the phone with him. She didn't think they were more than friends until he asked her out. He asked and she denied at first but then agree. She saw no harm in going out with a friend, but slowly that date became a second one. That date became a third until they were official dating each other. She could feel herself falling, and falling hard for this man.

_-Song lyrics-_

_Feelin' that feelin' again_

_I'm playin' a game I can't win_

_Love's knockin' on the door_

_Of my heart once more_

_Think I'll let her in_

_Before I begin_

_-End of lyrics-_

Every kiss held longing and passion. Every touch left a travel of warmth and electricity on her skin. Every look made her knees weaken. Every word spoken held a special meaning.

She knew when she looked at him that she had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. Edward had mended her heart without her recognizing it. He had made her stop fearing falling in love again. When she was with him, she felt special and strong. She loved that with him she could do and be anything in the world. She had open up to him in ways not even Jacob had allow her to. He was always so warm and understanding, but passionate. She truly did love him. She love all of him without a doubt in her mind. Yet she could never tell him this. Because what about if he didn't feel the same way. What if he would simply roll his eyes and laugh at her. What if she was only a game to him? She had so many worries and doubts.

_-Song lyrics-_

_Foolish heart _

_Hear me callin'_

_Stop before_

_You start fallin'_

_Foolish heart_

_Heed my warnin'_

_You've been wrong before_

_Don't be wrong anymore_

_Foolish heart_

_Foolish, foolish heart_

_You've been wrong before_

_-End of lyrics-_

As their time together flew by, she had to push aside those doubts and worries. He had gotten accept at the medical school in Chicago. He was overfilled with joy at finally getting what he wanted his entire life. She knew that Edward work extremely hard for this reward. She also knew that he was going to leave and never return. She was in no way the love of his life. She was his girlfriend one that he would throw aside as soon as the summer ended. The night they went to celebrate, Edward was extremely nervous. He was unfocused like something plague his mind. Deep down she knew what bother him so much. He didn't even want to wait until the end of the summer. He wants to end it right here, right now. Stupid tears sprang into her eyes as she focus hard on the scenery that flew past them. She should have know better than to fall in love again, and stop it before it began.

_-Song lyrics-_

_Foolish heart_

_Hear me callin'_

_Stop before_

_You start fallin'_

_Foolish heart_

_Heed my warnin'_

_You've been wrong before_

_Don't be wrong anymore_

_Foolish heart_

_-End of lyrics-_

When they got to the restaurant and sat down. Edward order some of the best wine in the house. As soon as they pour it into his glass he gulp it down quickly. She bit her lip, he was preparing himself to tell her that it was over. She tried to mentally and physically prepare herself for the moment as well. She had to be ready because he would not have the pleasure of seeing her cry. She closed her chocolate brown eyes for a moment, just as he began to speak.

"Bells, Bella"

"Yes, Edward"

"I have something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this…you are very special to me. But…"

Tears sprang into her eyes, but she kept them at bay. She looked into his which were burning. He fidget in his seat and he pick up his glass and took another large gulp of his wine. She could feel her heart began to break, the pain and memories were all zooming in her head. One thought rang stronger than the others "How could I have been so stupid? To fall in love again"

_-Song lyrics-_

_Oh foolish, foolish heart_

_You've been wrong before_

_Foolish, foolish heart_

_Foolish heart_

_-End of song-_

She watched how he took a deep breathe and said

"Your special to me, in a way no one ever has been. Before you, I wasn't the kind of guy that wanted anything serious. Then I meet you in the bookstore. Books all over you but that kind smile on her face. You are beautiful and innocent, and with you I feel everything. Without you I don't feel anything…the world is dark. Before you my sky was an endless dark sky, then you came along making the whole sky bright and beautiful…like you. First time in my life, I want to tell someone….I love them. So Miss Bella Swan, I love you. I love you more than anything on this planet…I love you with everything I have. I will love you so very much"

She blinked at him. She couldn't believe her ears as Edward took her hand into his and smiled at her. She was shock for a moment but then without warning the tears that were where held back began to spill. She bit her lip before saying

"Oh Edward…I love you too. I thought after Jacob I could never fall in love again. Then you came in, stealing my heart. I love you Edward so very much"

He smiled at her before getting up and walking to her side of the table. His dark forest green eyes shimmered at her. She figure her own must be doing the same because as soon as his lips claimed her own in a heated kiss. Her heart sped rapidly in her chest and all her worries flushed away.

Because only a foolish heart can fall in love all over again.

**AN: I'm sorry if its to long, but once I started I couldn't stop. This is my first song fic, so I'm not sure if came out okay. But all the same I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
